Happy Birthday Grandad
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is the 18th of July, a very special day is taking place as both Spix Macaw families are busy preparing for the birthdays of Eduardo and Bernard, the grandfather of Carla, Bia and Tiago as well as Nightfly and his siblings respectively. It is a time for joy for both grandfathers, who also take the time to discuss personal tragedies that have happened in their lives.


**Hello everyone. Here is a special birthday special to celebrate any grandparent's birthday. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is a sunny day in the Amazon rainforest, where two families are busy preparing for the birthday of two different grandparents. It is clear that, one of these families is the famous Gunderson family as they prepare to celebrate the birthday of Eduardo. The latter being the pop-pop of Carla, Bia and Tiago as well as the father of Jewel.

The second family is Nightfly's family, who are also hoping to celebrate the birthday of his grandfather as he is called Bernard. He is the father of Nightfly's mother Jane, along with being the grandfather of Richard, Groundfly, Sunfly, Rainbowfly, Moonfly and Cesar. The latter six being Nightfly's siblings, who are hoping to celebrate with Bernard.

While everything was being set-up, Eduardo is busy talking to Bernard as the two discussed about their respective families. They are doing to pass the time, along with trying to get to know more about each other's families as they hoped to create a strong bond. The two are currently talking about Eduardo's wife, who's death is well-known.

"I loved her with every fibre of my being, Bernard, you know" said Eduardo as he remembered his dead wife. "It was so painful, to find out that she'd died".

"I know the feeling, Eduardo I lost my wife Grace, too" said Bernard as he talked about his own spouse. "She'd died of an illness, she had difficulty in breathing".

"I'm so sorry to hear that, it must have been painful" said Eduardo as he felt deeply sorry for Bernard. "It must have hurt Jane emotionally, since it is her mother".

"Yeah, it did hurt her, I have never seen her so upset" said Bernard as he remembered his daughter crying. "I could see the tears, that were running down her cheeks".

"I don't blame her, losing a loved one is a harsh loss" said Eduardo as he looked at Bernard in sympathy. "How did Nightfly and the others, take the loss of your wife?".

"It was hard on them too, losing their grandmother" said Bernard as he could clearly remember their faces. "It horrified them all, Nightfly was only a young child back then".

"The poor kid, he doesn't deserve to go through that" said Eduardo as he decided to change the subject. "Anyway enough of the sombreness, it is our birthday after all".

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what they have in store for us" said Bernard as he gave an happy and joyful smile. "Besides, the surprise would be absolutely worth it, Eduardo".

Eduardo nodded his head in agreement, before they carried on talking to each other about the birthday surprise waiting for them. After a few minutes of talking, they decided to head back as they hoped to celebrate alongside their respective families together. It took a few more minutes, until they had finally arrived at Eduardo's tree hollow.

After arriving at the tree hollow, they both entered as they saw that no one is inside the hollow. This surprised the two, knowing that they had been expecting their families to be waiting for them to arrive. Despite this though, they carried on walking until they heard the sound of someone sneezing. This quickly caught their attention.

Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by their family members as they cheered with joy. They even held up a birthday banner with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! on it as everyone began to celebrate the birthday of their respective grandparents. Nightfly and his siblings hugged Bernard with joy, while Carla, Bia and Tiago hugged Eduardo.

"Happy birthday, POP-POP!" Shouted Carla, Bia and Tiago in unison as they hugged Eduardo. "We hope that, you will enjoy your birthday, today, pop-pop".

"I definitely will, grandkids" said Eduardo as he continued to hug his grandchildren in joy. "You three are everything, that any grandfather would ask for".

"Happy birthday, grandad" said Nightfly and his siblings as they hugged grandpa Bernard. "We wish that grandma Grace was here, she would've been happy".

"I'm sure that she is, kids" said Bernard as he took the time to look into the sunny blue sky. "I'm very sure, that she is watching over us as we speak and she's happy".

The two proud grandparents, both hugged their respective grandchildren in happiness. It's clear that they are happy to see them, knowing that it is a special time to celebrate with their grandchildren as they continue to bond with them too. After sharing the respective hugs, they released each other as they began to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

**Aww, it is so nice to see the grandchildren celebrate the birthday of their grandparents with them. Also, I have decided to make this for a special reason, because today it is my own Grandfather's 90th birthday and I have been celebrating his birthday with him. I hope you enjoyed celebrating your grandparent's birthday with your grandparents. :)**

**Please read and review. :)**

**If you like this story, please click on the favourite/follow button. :)**


End file.
